In order to effectively carry out a computing process on a multiplicity of processors or computers, systems have been developed that provide for the distributed execution of such a computing process. Thus, overall system performance can be scaled up for handling large and resource-intensive processes.
One application of such technology is the distributed execution of programmed business processes via workflow management systems. Such programmed business processes (in this entire document: business processes) are generally carried out on one single workflow management system. However, some workflow management systems are known that provide for distributed execution of a business process, where each of the subcomponents carrying out a certain part of an overall business process has its own computing and storage means.
In order to split an overall process into parts that are distributable to an execution subcomponent, such systems comprise a flow analyzer that generates appropriate process portions and communicates these to various subcomponents for execution.
For doing so, current process distribution systems require all components to be homogenous and operate using a single, generally proprietary, type of process execution platform (workflow management system).
Furthermore, systems are known that optimize the allocation of workload to subcomponents for overall system performance. One example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,507,844 B1, in which it is proposed to analyze network traffic induced by accessing distributed database tables and redistribute these tables to minimize traffic.
Consequently, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and system for automated process distribution in a platform-independent manner to enable distributed process execution across a combination of various different process execution subcomponents.